Tinker's court
The Tinker's Court is a governmental Group consisting of the High tinker and his ministers, the Gearholders, and is the highest ruling body of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. The Court works to better the lives of Gnomes everywhere and to provide a secure and lasting administration over all the Gnomish Republics. =Organization= The court is ultimately led by the [http://www.wowwiki.com/Gelbin_Mekkatorque High Tinker, Gelbin Mekkatorque], and he has veto on everything decided in the Tinker's Court. Under the High Tinker are a number of so-called Gearholders, who function as Ministers over separate departments of office. For important decisions made in the Court a general vote must be cast before it can be made official, most often a simple majority of votes is required. Should the High Tinker be indisposed for whatever reason then the current Gearholder of Protocols and Applications be head of the Court, but will not have veto rights, and will also be responsible of organising the elections for new High Tinker within half a year. The different departments of the Tinker's court are the following: *Protocols and Applications, deals with applications of all kind and is also in charge of the meeting transcripts. *Intervention, deals with military operations of the Technocratic Rebublics of Gnomeregan. ** Seat of Intervention will at all times cooperate with the commanding officer of the Gnomish Artillery Squad. ** Seat of Intervention will at all times cooperate with the commanding officer of the GEARS Unit. *Commerce, deals with trade issues and foreign affairs. **Ambassadors and diplomats of Gnomeregan, they are chosen by the Seat of Commerce. Ambassadors need to be approved by the rest of the Tinker's court before assuming their new duties. *Juridiciary, deals with Gnomish law. *Arcane and Research, deals with everything regarding Gnomish magic. *Gears and Fuel, deals with everything regarding Gnomish technology. Meetings The Tinker's court is holding meetings on Mondays 20:00 in Tinker Town at the High Tinker's now vacant seat. Current members *High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque *Gearholder of Protocols and Applications - Joliwa Aero-velociticator II *Gearholder of Intervention - Swatti Tinkerbolt *Gearholder of Commerce - vacant *Gearholder of Arcane and Research - Celinda "Blinkie" Blackcog *Gearholder of Gears and Fuel - vacant *Gearholder of Juridiciary - Krolin von Gashwille III =Foreign relations = The Kingdom of Khaz'Modan: The Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan recognizes themself to be a protectorate of the Kingdom of Khaz'Modan and will abide by its rules and regulations to the extent of its borders and treaties made between the two nations. Allied organisations of particular mention: *The Ironforge Senate *The Dwarven Rifle Squad *The Dwarven Temple of Light The Kingdom of Stormwind: The Humans of Stormwind are recognized by the Tinker's Court and therefore by extent the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan as close allies and friends. Allied organisations of particular mention: *The Stormwind Council *The Stormwind Cathedral of Light. Kaldorei Theocracy of Kalimdor: The Kaldorei of Darnassus are recognized as valued allies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. Some disagreements exist with the Elves regarding the open use of magic in gnomish society. Exodar: The Draenei of the Exodar are recognized as valued allies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. The Kingdom of Gilneas: The Humans and Worgen of the Kingdom of Gilneas are recognized as valued allies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. The Horde: All members of the Horde are considered enemies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. The Burning Legion: The Burning Legion and all those affiliated with it are considered enemies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. The Scourge: The Scourge and all its allies and members are considered enemies of the Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. =Gnomish law= Legislature on the use of Magic within Gnomeregan and its Enclaves - Within the halls of Gnomeregan and throughout its enclaves, arcane magic may be practiced freely by experienced magicians regardless of race. Light, Elemental and Druidic magic may also be freely practiced by our allies and Gnomes alike. Likewise, research into these types of magic is permitted by Gnomes and allies alike. Education about these magic types to students is permitted by Gnomish teachers. Non-Gnomes must have a written permit from the Office of the Gearholder of Arcane and Research to tutor students. - Within the halls of Gnomeregan and throughout its enclaves the practice of Fel or Shadow magic by Gnomes is allowed with written permit from the Office of the Gearholder of Arcane and Research. Non-Gnomes must apply for a permit, and also must be kept under strict Gnomish supervision while practicing all kinds of dark magic. Any unauthorized use of dark magic is considered a felony regardless of race. - Within the halls of Gnomeregan and throughout its enclaves the practice of necromancy of any kind is strictly forbidden. Knights of the Ebon Blade may only employ necromancy in self-defense against hostile incursions, which does not extend to personal self-defense. Violation of this restriction will have the Death Knight be prosecuted or destroyed as an enemy of the state and the people. Gnomish arcanists may apply for a permit to analyze, study, and research it for the purpose of creating defenses against these dark powers but may not employ it outside of secure research areas. =OOC Information= Take note that the Tinker's Court exists to enhance the Gnomish RP on the server by creating events and representing a working government. The Court will of course never try and force these events, laws, etc. on anyone who doesn't want to play by them. If you have any complaints about the Court, please never hesitate to contact its members. Should anyone consider that one of the decisions decided by the Tinker's Court to be completely contrary to what would happen in lore or otherwise inappropriate. Then please contact Joliwa OOC and explain why you feel that way. Should the situation call for it the "High Tinker's veto" will be used to nullify the decision IC and this will be explained the following meeting. For obvious reasons the High Tinker is not present at the meetings. Contacts Send an in-game mail or /whisper to any of the Gearholders to contact us. Application Applications to the Tinker's Court are to be sent to Gearholder Joliwa to be reviewed. A general vote will then be taken by the Court for admitting new members. The Tinker's Court is not guild based so anyone can join so long as they adhere to the Roleplaying policies. Category:Alliance community organisations Category:Gnomes